The postpartum period is a crucial and demanding time period for new mothers to perform infant care, household, social, occupational, and community activities. However, a woman suffering from postpartum depression (PPD) may be unable to function in her new role and perform activities that are vital to her own and family's well-being. Although it is recognized that significant alterations in functional status and motor activity are associated with depression in the general population, there is minimal data about functional status and motor activity among women with PPD. A two-group comparative study design will be used to determine if there is a difference in functional status and motor activity between 32 women diagnosed with and 32 women without PPD at 6 to 12 weeks postpartum. Data analysis will involve descriptive statistics, univariate, bivariate, and multiple regression analyses. This study will provide critical insight into functional status and motor activity of women diagnosed with PPD. This new knowledge will have significant implications for aiding clinicians in improving initial assessments and monitoring treatment progress in women with PPD, and for devising relevant interventions and new treatment modalities to aid mothers with PPD in maximizing their ability to function and perform motor activities in their new and crucial role. Finally, increased understanding of functional status and motor activity in women with PPD could ultimately inform health care planners and administrators on the impact of policy decisions, related maternity leave policies, and follow-up care of women with PPD, in order to decrease the incidence of damaging sequelae and loss of productivity.